


The Evolution of Salutations and Sign off's in 6,500 miles away...but getting closer

by PurpleSaline



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Graphs and charts, Inspired By, Sanvers - Freeform, non-fiction, statistics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 00:22:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14124102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleSaline/pseuds/PurpleSaline
Summary: *With pre-sign off’s where includedA breakdown of SapphicScholar's and BearsInCastles' Sanvers long distance penpal fic, 6,500 miles away… but getting closer.Part 1, Part 2, and Part 3 is a text breakdown of each message sent. Other chapters include Data Visualizations of various statistical data including some language analysis.A huge thanks to SapphicScholar and BearsInCastles for putting so much work into such an amazing and engaging fic





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [6,500 miles away...but getting closer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761759) by [BearsInCastles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearsInCastles/pseuds/BearsInCastles), [SapphicScholar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicScholar/pseuds/SapphicScholar). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Text breakdown of chapters 1-40 detailing: Time and Date for each timezone, time lapsed since last message, salutation and sign off used, word count, and more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve included the time and date for each timezone, the time lapsed since the last letter/email was sent, the salutation and sign off used, a pre-sign off where used, whether a PS was included , if Alex sent the email from her iPhone, and the word count of each letter/email. I’ve defined a pre-sign off as a single sentence (occasionally two) that acts as a sort of sign off on it’s own, for example “If you have any questions let me know!”, or “Thanks! I really appreciate it.” The heading date is also linked to the page where the letter can be read.

 

#  [October 8, 2011](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761759/chapters/31628283)

Dear Ms. Maggie Sawyer,

Thank you very much for your time.  
Best Regards,  
Alex Danvers

_(word count: 177)_

#  [October 9, 2011](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761759/chapters/31628304)

_Time between messages: 1 day_

Dear Alex,  
  
Best,  
Maggie 

_(word count: 189)_

#  [October 9, 2011](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761759/chapters/31628457)

_Time between messages: Unknown_

Dear Ms. Sawyer,

Thank you very much for your time.  
Best,  
Alex Danvers 

_(word count: 126)_

 

#  [October 9, 2011](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761759/chapters/31628457)

_Time between messages: Unknown_

Dear Ms. Sawyer, 

Best,  
Alex Danvers

_(word count: 48)_

#  [October 10, 2011](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761759/chapters/31628511)

_Time between messages: 1 day_

Hey Alex,

Till next time Danvers!  
Maggie 

 _PS included  
_ _(word count: 96)_

#  [October 14, 2011](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761759/chapters/31637403)

_Time between messages: 4 days_

Dear Maggie, 

Best,  
Alex 

_(word count: 65)_

#  [October 12, 2011 (Letter)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761759/chapters/31637403)

_Time between messages: -2 days (I’m assuming this was when the letter was written, not received)_

Dear, Maggie

Best,  
Alex

_(word count: 246)_

#  [October 26, 2011 (Letter)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761759/chapters/31641912)

_Time between messages: 12 days (14 days from when the last letter was written, 12 from when the last email was sent)_

Hey Alex,

Hope you’re doing well!  
Maggie

_(word count: 858)_

#  [November 20, 2011 (Letter)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761759/chapters/31660449)

_Time between messages: 25 days_

Hi Maggie,

Looking forward to hearing from you!  
Alex

_(word count: 631)_

#  [December 2, 2011 (Letter)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761759/chapters/31686981)

_Time between messages: 12 days_

Hey Alex,

Best,  
Maggie

 _PS Included  
_ _(word count: 1057)_

#  [December 18, 2011 (Letter)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761759/chapters/31718250)

_Time between messages: 16 days_

Dear Maggie,

Talk to you soon, Sawyer.  
Best,  
Alex

_(word count: 602)_

#  [January 2, 2012, 9:42pm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761759/chapters/31747500)

**_January 2, 2012, 1:42pm Stanford time_ **

_Time between messages: 15 days_

Hi Alex,

Hope all is well in California!  
Maggie

_(word count: 791)_

#  [January 3, 2012, 3:37pm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761759/chapters/31779417)

**_January 4, 2012, 12:37am Catania time_ **

_Time between messages: 1 day 2 hours 55 minutes_

Hi Maggie,

Talk to you soon,  
Alex

_(word count: 361)_

#  [January 4, 2012, 10:41pm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761759/chapters/31796907)

**_January 4, 2012, 1:41pm Stanford time_ **

_Time between messages: 22 hours 4 minutes_

Hey Alex,

Ciao,  
Maggie

_(word count: 852)_

#  [January 5, 2012, 11:45pm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761759/chapters/31824807)

**_January 6, 2012, 8:45am Catania time_ **

_Time between messages: 1 day 10 hours 4 minutes_

Hey,

Best,  
Alex

_(word count: 370)_

 

#  [January 8, 2012, 8:56pm (post-skype session)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761759/chapters/31847082)

**_January 8, 2012, 11:56am Stanford time_ **

_Time between messages: 2 days 12 hours 11 minutes_

Hey Alex,

Ciao,  
Maggie

_(word count: 892)_

#  [January 9, 2012, 8:02am](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761759/chapters/31875213)

**_January 9, 2012, 4:02pm Catania time_ **

_Time between messages: 20 hours 6 minutes_

Hi Maggie,

And don't worry about the Skype connection, I thought you looked great.  
Best,  
Alex

 _Sent from iPhone  
_ _(word count: 116)_

#  [January 10, 2012, 2:17am](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761759/chapters/31875213)

**_January 10, 2012, 11:17am Catania time_ **

_Time between messages: 18 hours 15 minutes_

Hi again Maggie,

Anyway, I’m heading to bed now.  
Night,  
Alex

_(word count: 323)_

#  [January 10, 2012, 7:06pm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761759/chapters/31903452)

**_January 10, 2012, 10:06am Stanford time_ **

_Time between messages: 7 hours 49 minutes_

Hi Alex,

Best,  
Maggie

_(word count: 1019)_

#  [January 11, 2012, 1:57am](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761759/chapters/31931298)

**_January 11, 2012, 10:57am Catania time_ **

_Time between messages: 14 hours 51 minutes_

Hi Maggie,

Night  
-Alex

 _Sent from iPhone  
_ _(word count: 254)_

#  [January 11, 2012, 1:55pm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761759/chapters/31944672)

**_January 11, 2012, 5:55am Stanford time_ **

_Time between messages: 2 hours 58 minutes_

Hey Alex,

Maggie

_(word count: 252)_

#  [January 14, 2012, 4:30pm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761759/chapters/31958784)

**_January 14, 2012, 7:30am Stanford time_ **

_Time between messages: 3 days 2 hours 35 minutes_

Alex?

Till next time,  
Maggie

_(word count: 358)_

#  [January 16, 2012, 10:22am](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761759/chapters/31981266)

**_January 16, 2012, 6:22pm Catania time_ **

_Time between messages: 2 days 2 hours 52 minutes_

Hi Maggie,

Best Regards,  
Alex

_(word count: 54)_

#  [January 22, 2012, 11:16pm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761759/chapters/32004654)

**_January 23, 2012, 8:16am Catania time_ **

_Time between messages: 6 days 12 hours 54 minutes_

Hi Maggie,

Keep me updated!  
Best,  
Alex

_(word count: 308)_

#  [January 25, 2012, 11:44pm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761759/chapters/32030478)

**_January 25, 2012, 2:44pm Stanford time_ **

_Time between messages: 2 days 15 hours 28 minutes_

Hi Alex,

Maggie

_(word count: 988)_

#  [January 28, 2012, 3:09am](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761759/chapters/32055228)

**_January 28, 2012, 12:09pm Catania time_ **

_Time between messages: 2 days 12 hours 25 minutes_

Hi Maggie,

Night!  
Alex

_(word count: 652)_

#  [January 28, 2012, 8:50pm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761759/chapters/32081610)

**_January 28, 2012, 11:50am Stanford time_ **

_Time between messages: 8 hours 41 minutes_

Hi Alex,

Ciao,  
Maggie

_(word count: 778)_

#  [January 29, 2012, 10:30am](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761759/chapters/32081610)

**_January 29, 2012, 1:30am Stanford time_ **

_Time between messages: 13 hours 40 minutes_

*No salutation

Maggie

_(word count: 139)_

#  [January 30, 2012, 12:49am](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761759/chapters/32081610)

**_January 29, 2012, 3:49pm Stanford time_ **

_Time between messages: 14 hours 19 minutes_

*No Salutation

*email begins - Paging almost-Dr. Danvers!

Maggie

_(word count: 207)_

#  [January 30, 2012, 8:13pm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761759/chapters/32109576)

**_January 31, 2012, 5:13am Catania time_ **

_Time between messages: 1 day 4 hours 24 minutes_

Hi Maggie,

Best,  
Alex

_(word count: 109)_

#  [January 31, 2012, 7:15pm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761759/chapters/32138184)

**_January 31, 2012, 10:15am Stanford time_ **

_Time between messages: 14 hours 2 minutes_

*No Salutation

*email begins - Wait, Danvers?

Maggie

_(word count: 37)_

#  [February 3, 2012, 11:24pm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761759/chapters/32163159)

**_February 3, 2012, 2:24pm Stanford time_ **

_Time between messages: 3 days 4 hours 9 minutes_

Alex?

Best,  
Maggie

_(word count: 154)_

#  [February 5, 2012, 11:27am](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761759/chapters/32186919)

**_February 5, 2012, 8:27pm Catania time_ **

_Time between messages: 1 day 21 hours 3 minutes_

Hi Maggie,

Anyway, hope you had a good week!  
-A

_(word count: 225)_

#  [February 8, 2012, 9:15pm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761759/chapters/32210550)

**_February 8, 2012, 12:15pm Stanford time_ **

_Time between messages: 3 days 48 minutes_

Hi Alex,

Have fun with your classmates this weekend.  
Maggie

_(word count: 148)_

#  [February 9, 2012, 9:19am](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761759/chapters/32237637)

**_February 9, 2012, 6:19pm Catania time_ **

_Time between messages: 21 hours 4 minutes_

Hi Maggie,

Talk to you soon!  
Alex

_(word count: 119)_

#  [Draft from Maggie Sawyer’s Inbox:](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761759/chapters/32237637)

Alex,

*No sign off

_(word count: 72)_

#  [February 9, 2012, 10:51pm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761759/chapters/32237637)

**_February 10, 2012, 7:51am Catania time_ **

_Time between messages: 13 hours 32 minutes_

Hey again Maggie,

Best,  
Alex

_(word count: 70)_

#  [February 10, 2012, 6:34pm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761759/chapters/32274984)

**_February 10, 2012, 9:34am Stanford time_ **

_Time between messages: 10 hours 43 minutes_

Hi Alex,

Maybe once this holiday is finally over, I’ll be in a better mood.  
Maggie

_(word count: 338)_

#  [February 10, 2012, 9:10pm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761759/chapters/32298711)

**_February 11, 2012, 6:10am Catania time_ **

_Time between messages: 11 hours 36 minutes_

Maggie,

Alex

 _Sent from iPhone  
_ _(word count: 107)_

#  [February 10, 2012, 11:54pm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761759/chapters/32298711)

**_February 11, 2012, 8:54am Catania time_ **

_Time between messages: 2 hours 44 minutes_

*No salutation

*No sign off

 _(from Alex)_  
_Sent from iPhone  
_ _(word count: 59)_

#  [February 11, 2012, 2:39am](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761759/chapters/32298711)

**_February 11, 2012, 11:39am Catania time_ **

_Time between messages: 2 hours 45 minutes_

*No salutation

*No signoff

 _(from Alex)_  
_Sent from iPhone  
_ _(word count: 6)_

#  [February 11, 2012, 11:02am](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761759/chapters/32298711)

**_February 11, 2012, 8:02pm Catania time_ **

_Time between messages: 8 hours 23 minutes_

*No salutation

*No sign off

 _(from Alex)_  
_Sent from iPhone  
_ _(word count: 9)_

#  [February 11, 2012, 10:26pm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761759/chapters/32326530)

**_February 11, 2012, 1:26pm Stanford time_ **

_Time between messages: 2 hours 24 minutes_

Hey, Alex?

You’ve got me in your corner, Danvers. No matter what.  
Maggie

_(word count: 1320)_

#  [February 11, 2012, 10:02pm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761759/chapters/32354799)

**_February 12, 2012, 7:02am Catania time_ **

_Time between messages: 8 hours 36 minutes_

Hey Maggie,

Best,  
Alex

_(word count: 331)_

#  [February 12, 2012, 9:39am](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761759/chapters/32381148)

**_February 12, 2012, 12:39am Stanford time_ **

_Time between messages: 2 hours 37 minutes_

Hey Alex,

Yours,  
Maggie

 _PS included  
_ _(word count: 378)_

#  [February 13, 2012, 9:54am](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761759/chapters/32407251)

**_February 13, 2012, 6:54pm Catania time_ **

_Time between messages: 1 day, 9 hours, 15 minutes_

Hi Maggie,

Talk to you soon,  
Alex

_(word count: 124)_

#  [February 14, 2012, 10:26pm (post-skype session)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761759/chapters/32435280)

**_February 15, 2012, 7:26am Catania time_ **

_Time between messages: 1 day, 12 hours, 32 minutes_

Hey Maggie,

Alex

_(word count: 194)_

#  [February 15, 2012, 4:32pm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761759/chapters/32464521)

**_February 15, 2012, 7:32am Stanford time_ **

_Time between messages: 9 hours, 6 minutes_

*No salutation

Maggie

_(word count: 80)_

#  [February 18, 2012, 7:44pm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761759/chapters/32496711)

**_February 18, 2012, 10:44am Stanford time_ **

_Time between messages: 3 days, 3 hours, 12 minutes_

Hey Danvers,

Maggie

_(word count: 145)_

#  [February 19, 2012, 1:27am](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761759/chapters/32496711)

**_February 18, 2012, 4:27pm Stanford time_ **

_Time between messages: 5 hours, 43 minutes_

*No salutation

*No sign off

 _(From Maggie)  
_ _(word count: 114)_

#  [February 19, 2012, 10:45am](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761759/chapters/32496711)

**_February 19, 2012, 1:45am Stanford time_ **

_Time between messages: 9 hours, 18 minutes_

*No salutation

*No sign off 

 _(From Maggie)  
_ _(word count: 14)_

#  [February 19, 2012, 1:13pm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761759/chapters/32523678)

**_February 19, 2012, 10:13pm Catania time_ **

_Time between messages: 11 hours, 28 minutes_

*No salutation

*No sign off

 _(From Alex)  
_ _(Word count: 68)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on Tumblr @purplesaline


	2. Charts and Graphs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For a more visual look at some of the statistics. Please forgive me I have no idea what I am actually doing. I am also not a designer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently this is what I do when I can't sleep.

Graph depicting time lapsed (in minutes) between letters/emails. Alex is in blue, Maggie is red. Total time is represented both horizontally and vertically (purple). The little green blip is the -2 days between that one email and the letter.

 

Some numbers I found interesting. Alex is blue, Maggie is red, total in purple.

 

Time of day emails were written (in local time to each) broken into five categories. Alex is the left column (blue A), Maggie is the right column (red M). Numbers included beside the ticks for clarity.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if there are any errors and once again thanks to the dynamic duo, SapphicScholar and BearsInCastles, for writing such a fun fic to dissect!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Charts and Tables and Infographics and other various and sundry graphic representations of SapphicScholar's and BearsInCastles' amazing fic!
> 
> As with the previous two chapters of data this only tracks up to chapter 40 of their fic, but don't worry! I will include more chapters when there are a few more (I'm thinking another 20 or when they finish, whichever comes first).

Top 50 words used in the first 40 chapters, not including salutations or sign off's.

Here's a breakdown of how many times each of them used the top 50 words. Red is Maggie, blue is Alex.

Here's the top 25 Two Word Phrases

And the Top 25 Three Word Phrases

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I just realized that it's likely not the best idea to put all the images I did in one chapter so flip over for some word clouds and more!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @purplesaline, my inbox is always open!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word Clouds!

This last one was made using the content from both of their emails/letters.

I had something else in mind for this next one but it was going to take another few hours and the sun is already up, so alas this isn't as interesting visually as I wanted but hopefully still neat! These are some of the top words used, Alex is blue, Maggie is red.

And here is how often they used various punctuation. Maggie is red, Alex is blue. The bit between the exclamation marks and question marks are ellipses. After the question marks are periods.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More on the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay last one for awhile! I have some WIP's I need to get back to but I have very much enjoyed myself and I'll be back with more after more chapters pile up. I'll also update the chapter 1 data at the same time.

Here's some word stats for you! In case you're as much of a word nerd as I am.

Here's Alex's longest sentence

And this one is Maggie's longest sentence (I had fun with a poster making website. You can find all sorts of things when you go looking for different ways to visualize things),

Okay these are the ones that took me awhile to do. Alex's was easy but when I tried to do Maggie's I started with an image that didn't work well for the concept so I had to start over with a different image.

These are visual representations of the number of times they each use the other's name(s) in the bodies of their messages, so not included salutations or sign off's.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @purplesaline on Tumblr
> 
> And thank you again to SapphicScholar and BearsInCastles for such an enthralling fic!


	6. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which chapters 41 to midway through 81 are broken down to show the salutations, sign offs, pre-sign off's, time in each time zone, time lapsed between messages, word count, and other various bits and pieces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This follows the same format as my first chapter on this work. I included part of chapter 81 because of course I couldn't leave out Alex saying she loved Maggie back! I didn't include Eliza's email though. I'll start there for the next set which will either be 81-120 or the fic ends, whichever comes first.
> 
> I also didn't include any of the text in the text messages, though I did include timestamps and timezones for those.
> 
> This section proved a little more challenging than the first since right in the middle was a good chunk of letters etc without a date and/or timestamp so where it was possible to make a reasonable assumption I did, and where I couldn't I included all possibilities. Another challenging aspect was the additional characters, but I did what I could to make the data there as clear as I could as well.
> 
> I don't have any of the visualizations done yet but I wanted to at least get this up ASAP and I'll go work on the visual bits now! If anyone has any requests or suggestions now is the time to speak up!
> 
> ***I threw some Ted Talks on in the background while working on a secret project and accidentally stumbled upon one that I think, if you are reading this, you might find fascinating. It’s titled ‘How we can find ourselves in data’ presented by Giorgia Lupi. She had a friend would create visual representations of their personal data (how many times did you look at the clock during the week, who did you say sorry to, just random things most of us never think to analyze let alone visualize) on a postcard and then mail them to each other. One in New York, the other in London. They were pen pals across the ocean, sending visual representations of data. You can see why I think you might find it interesting? Go check it out!***

 

#  [February 21, 2012, 12:42pm Catania time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761759/chapters/32550804)

_**February 21, 2012, 3:42am Stanford time** _

_Time between messages: 1 day, 14 hours, 29 minutes_

*No salutation

-Maggie

_(Word count: 124)_

 

#  [February 22, 2012, 11:51pm Stanford time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761759/chapters/32577207)

**_February 23, 2012, 8:51 am Catania time_ **

_Time between messages: 1 day, 20 hours, 9 minutes_

*No salutation

*No signoff

 _(from Alex)  
_ _(Word count: 62)_

 

#  [February 23, 2012, 11:49pm Catania time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761759/chapters/32577207)

_**February 23, 2012, 2:49pm Stanford time** _

_Time between messages: 14 hours, 58 minutes_

*No salutation

*No sign off

 _(from Maggie)  
_ _(Word count: 55)_

 

#  [February 23, 2012, 6:13pm Stanford time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761759/chapters/32603898)

_**February 24, 2012, 3:13am Catania time** _

_Time between messages: 3 hours, 14 minutes_

*No salutation

Can we talk? I’m here.  
*No sign off

 _(from Alex)  
_ _(Word count: 51)_

 

#  [February 25, 2012, 1:04am Catania time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761759/chapters/32603898)

_**February 25, 2012, 4:04pm Stanford time** _

_Time between messages: 21 hours, 51 minutes_

*No salutation

*No sign off

 _(from Maggie)  
_ _(Word count: 157)_

 

#  [February 26, 2012, 11:22am Stanford time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761759/chapters/32632905)

_**February 26, 2012, 8:22pm Catania time** _

_Time between messages: 1 day, 19 hours, 18 minutes_

Hey Maggie,

Here for you, electronically and otherwise,  
Alex

_(Word count: 40)_

#  [February 26, 2012, 9:50pm Catania time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761759/chapters/32632905)

_**February 26, 2012, 12:50pm Stanford time** _

_Time between messages: 1 hour, 28 minutes_

*No salutation

*No sign off

 _(from Maggie)_ _  
_ _(Word count: 24)_

 

#  [February 28, 2012, 2:42pm Stanford time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761759/chapters/32664417)

February 28, 2012, 11:42pm Catania time

_Time between messages: 2 days, 1 hour, 52 minutes_

Hi Maggie,

Alex

 _(Signature block no longer appears until otherwise noted)  
_ _(Word count: 545)_

 

#  [March 2, 2012, 9:01am Catania time (Post-Skype call)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761759/chapters/32696706)

_**March 2, 2012, 12:01am Stanford time** _

_Time between messages: 2 days, 9 hours, 19 minutes_

Dear Alex,

Yours,  
Maggie

_(Word count: 334)_

 

#  [March 2, 2012, 10:08am Stanford time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761759/chapters/32727693)

_**March 2, 2012, 7:08pm Catania time** _

_Time between messages: 10 hours, 7 minutes_

Hi Maggie,

And, Maggie? Your letters make me giddy, too.  
Your almost-double-doctor Danvers pen-pal  
Alex

_(Word count: 73)_

 

#  [March 4, 2012, 11:57pm Catania time (Post-Skype call)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761759/chapters/32756577)

_**March 4, 2012, 2:57pm Stanford time** _

_Time between messages: 2 days, 4 hours, 49 minutes_

Hi Alex,

Can’t wait to hear from you.  
Yours,  
Maggie

_(Word count: 582)_

 

#  [March 4, 2012, 10:13pm Stanford time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761759/chapters/32783376)

_**March 5, 2012,  7:13am Catania time** _

_Time between messages: 7 hours, 16 minutes_

Hi Maggie,

Until next time,  
Alex

_(Word count: 733)_

 

#  [March 5, 2012, 5:52pm Catania time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761759/chapters/32807448)

_**March 5, 2012, 8:52am Stanford time** _

_Time between messages: 10 hours, 39 minutes_

Good morning, Alex! Hope you slept well.

Yours,  
Maggie

_(Word count: 1144)_

 

#  [March 6, 2012 (No timestamp available) Stanford time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761759/chapters/32840571)

_**March 6, 2012, 9:01am - March 7, 2012, 8:59am Catania time** _

_Specific time between messages unknown. Anywhere from 15 hours, 9 minutes to 1 day, 15 hours, 7 minutes_

Hey Maggie,

Can’t wait to hear from you!  
Alex

 _(Signature block appears)  
_ _(Word count: 793)_

 

#  [March 7, 2012, 7:49pm Catania time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761759/chapters/32871366)

_**March 7, 2012, 10:49am Stanford time** _

_Specific time between messages unknown. Anywhere from 1 day, 10 hours, 48 minutes to 10 hours, 50 minutes_

Dear Alex,

Can’t wait!  
Yours,  
Maggie

_(Word count: 1422)_

 

#  [March 8, 2012, 8:35pm Stanford](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761759/chapters/32901516)

_**March 9, 2012, 5:35am Catania time** _

_Time between messages: 1 day, 9 hours, 46 minutes_

Dear Maggie,

Talk to you soon!  
Alex

_(Word count: 743)_

 

#  [March 9, 2012, 5:03pm Catania time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761759/chapters/32926500)

_**March 9, 2012, 8:03am Stanford time** _

_Time between messages: 11 hours, 28 minutes_

Dear Alex,

Can’t wait to talk to you on Sunday morning (for me)!  
Maggie

_(Word count: 1588)_

 

#  [March 10, 2012, 1:13pm Stanford](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761759/chapters/32952957)

_**March 10, 2012, 10:13pm Catania time** _

_Time between messages: 1 day, 5 hours, 10 minutes_

Dear Maggie,

Ciao,  
Alex

_(Word count: 1110)_

 

#  [March 12, 2012, 9:13am Catania time (Post-Skype call)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761759/chapters/32978118)

_**March 12, 2012, 1:13am Stanford time (DST)** _

_Time between messages: 1 day, 11 hours_

Hey Alex,

XO  
Maggie

_(Word count: 1476)_

 

#  [March 13, 2012, 8:24am Stanford time (DST)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761759/chapters/33004701)

_**March 13, 2012, 4:24pm Catania time** _

_Time between messages: 7 hours, 11 minutes_

Hi Maggie,

I can’t wait to see the pictures you’re sending!  
Your Mr Darcy (apparently),  
Alex

_(Word count: 429)_

 

#  [March 15, 2012, 5:24pm Catania time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761759/chapters/33029547)

_**March 15, 2012, 9:24am Stanford time (DST)** _

_Time between messages: 2 days, 1 hour_

Dear Alex,

Does this make me your Lizzy? There are worse things, I suppose, than being clever…  
Y ours,  
Maggie

_(Word count: 942)_

 

#  [March 16, 2012, 9:02pm Stanford time (DST)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761759/chapters/33060057)

_**March 17, 2012, 5:02am Catania time** _

_Time between messages: 1 days, 11 hours, 38 minutes_

Dear Maggie,

Your last line made me grin for a solid three minutes. I was worried my face would freeze.  
Until next time,  
Alex

_(Word count: 943)_

 

#  [March 19, 2012, 6:13pm Catania time (Post-Skype call)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761759/chapters/33088533)

_**March 19, 2012, 10:13am Stanford time (DST)** _

_Time between messages: 2 days, 13 hours, 11 minutes_

Dear Alex,

Counting down the days til you’re in Rome!  
Maggie

_(Word count: 1425)_

 

#  [March 20, 2012, 8:30 pm Stanford time (DST)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761759/chapters/33116928)

_**March 21, 2012 4:30am Catania time** _

_Time between messages: 1 day, 10 hours, 17 minutes_

Hi Maggie,

T-21 days,  
Alex

 _PS included  
_ _(Word count: 761)_

 

#  [March 22, 2012, 4:26pm Catania time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761759/chapters/33143430)

_**March 22, 2012, 8:26am Stanford time (DST)** _

_Time between messages: 1 day, 11 hours, 56 minutes_

Morning Alex!

T-19 days,  
Maggie

_(Word count: 1395)_

 

#  [March 27, 2012, 9:32pm Stanford time (DST)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761759/chapters/33170097)

_**March 28, 2012, 6:32am Catania time (DST)** _

_Time between messages: 5 days, 14 hours, 6 minutes_

Hi Maggie,

T-14 days (holy shit that’s soon…I need to start thinking about what I’m gonna pack),  
Alex

_(Word count: 998)_

#  [March 30, 2012, 7:32pm Catania time (DST)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761759/chapters/33193011)

_**March 30, 2012, 10:32am Stanford time (DST)** _

_Time between messages: 2 days, 13 hours_

Hi Alex,

T-11 days,  
Maggie

 _PS included  
_ _(Word count: 1726)_

 

#  [April 3, 2012, 10:55am Stanford time (Post-Skype call)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761759/chapters/33220872)

_**April 3, 2012, 7:55pm Catania time** _

_Time between messages: 4 days, 23 minutes_

Hi Maggie,

I know I said it on Skype already, but to risk sounding a little dorky, I’m so excited to see you. I really, really am.  
T-1 week!!  
Alex

_(Word count: 989)_

 

#  [April 5, 2012, 3:51pm Catania time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761759/chapters/33248034)

_**April 5, 2012, 6:51am Stanford time** _

_Time between messages: 1 day, 19 hours, 56 minutes_

Dear Alex,

T-5 days,  
Maggie

_(Word count: 1409)_

 

#  [April 8, 2012, 10:03pm Catania time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761759/chapters/33248034)

_**April 8, 2012, 1:03pm Stanford time** _

_Time between messages: 3 days, 6 hours, 12 minutes_

*No Salutation  
*email begins - Have a safe flight, Alex!

T-2 days!! (And only one til you’re in Italy, but I won’t get to see ya then so...meh, less important)  
Maggie

_(Word count: 141)_

 

#  [April 10, 2012, 9:41pm Rome time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761759/chapters/33277878)

_Time between messages: 1 days, 23 hours, 38 minutes_

*No Salutation  
*email begins - Alex? Are you okay?

*No sign off

 _(from Maggie)  
__(Word count: 144)_  

##  [Texts to Kate (EDT) April 10, 2012, 10:01pm Rome time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761759/chapters/33277878)

_**April 10, 2012, 4:01pm Gotham time** _

_Time between messages: 20 minutes_

 

_**April 10, 2012, 4:03pm Gotham time** _

_Time between messages: 2 minutes_

 

_**April 10, 2012, 4:04pm Gotham time** _

_Time between messages: 1 minute_

 

_**April 10, 2012, 4:05pm Gotham time** _

_Time between messages: 1 minute_

 

_**April 10, 2012, 4:07pm Gotham time** _

_Time between messages: 2 minutes_

 

_**April 10, 2012, 4:09pm Gotham time** _

_Time between messages: 2 minutes_

 

#  [April 10, 2012, 10:32pm Rome time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761759/chapters/33306273)

_Time between messages: 51 minutes (text messages not counted)_

*No salutation

*No signoff

(from Alex)  
(Signature block appears)  
_Sent from iPhone  
_ (Word count: 49) 

##  [Texts to Kara April 10, 2012, 9:17pm Rome time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761759/chapters/33306273)

_Date not available but could not have been April 11, 2012 as Alex had sent another email by then, so text messages must have been sent before the April 10, 2012, 10:32pm email to Maggie and before the April 10, 2012, 9:41pm email from Maggie. It can be reasonably assumed that Alex texted Kara as soon as she got back to her hotel room after running away from Maggie._

_**April 10, 2012, 12:17pm Midvale time** _

 

_**April 10, 2012, 12:18pm Midvale time** _

 

_**April 10, 2012, 12:43pm Midvale time (assuming she got icecream in midvale)** _

 

#  [April 11, 2012, 2:31am Rome time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761759/chapters/33332943)

_Time between messages: 3 hours, 59 minutes (not counting text messages)_

Hi Maggie,

I really hope that you’re safe and that I didn’t totally fuck up your week off from school.  
Alex

_(Word count: 432)_

 

#  [April 11, 2012, 5:12am Rome time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761759/chapters/33332943)

_Time between messages: 2 hours, 41 minutes_

Hi Maggie,

Kara

 _PS included  
__(Word count: 547)_  

##  [Texts to Kate April 11, 2012, 8:16am Monterosso time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761759/chapters/33358047)

_**April 11, 2012, 2:16am Gotham time** _

_Time between messages: 3 hours, 4 minutes_

 

_**April 11, 2012, 2:17am Gotham time** _

_Time between messages: 1 minute_

 

_**April 11, 2012, 2:19am Gotham time** _

_Time between messages: 2 minutes_

 

_**April 11, 2012, 2:21am Gotham time** _

_Time between messages: 2 minutes_

 

#  [April 11, 2012, 9:48am Monterosso time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761759/chapters/33358047)

_Time between messages: 7 hours, 17 minutes (from Alex’s email)_

_Time between messages: 4 hours, 36 minutes (from Kara’s email)_

Dear Alex,

Maggie

_(Word count: 841)_

 

#  [April 11, 2012, 10:35am Monterosso time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761759/chapters/33358047)

_Time between messages: 47 minutes_

Hey Kara,

Best,  
Maggie

_(Word count: 181)_

 

#  [April 11, 2012, 11:03am Rome/Monterosso time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761759/chapters/33382761)

_Time between messages: 1 hour, 15 minutes (from Maggie’s email to Alex)_

_Time between messages: 28 minutes (from Maggie’s email to Kara)_

Hi Maggie,

Best,  
Alex

_(Word count: 216)_

 

#  [April 11, 2012, 11:06am Rome time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761759/chapters/33382761)

_Time between messages: 31 minutes (from Maggie’s email to Kara)_

_Time between messages: 3 minutes (from Alex’s email to Maggie)_

Dear Maggie,

Best,  
Kara

 _(Word count: 294)_  

##  [Handwritten Note to Alex, Morning Monterosso](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761759/chapters/33410712)

_Unknown time between messages -  Any time up to 3 days, 22 hours, 11 minutes_

Good morning Alex,

Yours,  
Maggie

 _(Word count: 132)_  

##  [Handwritten Note to Maggie, Morning Monterosso](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761759/chapters/33410712)

_Soon after..._

Dear Maggie,

If you want to join me…  
-A

 _(Word count: 98)_  

##  [Texts to Kara 8:46am Monterosso time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761759/chapters/33441150)

_**Previous Night, 11:46pm Midvale time** _

_Unknown time between messages - Any time up to 3 days, 22 hours, 11 minutes_

 

_**Previous Night, 11:48pm Midvale time** _

_Time between messages: 2 minutes_

 

_**Previous Night, 11:52pm Midvale time** _

_Time between messages: 4 minutes_

 

#  [April 15, 2012, 10:41am Monterosso time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761759/chapters/33441150)

_**April 15, 2012, 1:41am Journalism school near Midvale (Midvale time)** _

_Unknown time between messages - Any time up to 3 days, 1 hour, 55 minutes (if texts from Alex occured on April 12, 2012)_

Hi Kara,

Best,  
Maggie

 _(Word count: 165)_  

##  [Texts to Kate April 15, 2012, 9:03pm Monterosso (see explanation for choosing this date in details in entry April 17, 1:56am)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761759/chapters/33441150)

_**April 15, 2012, 3:03pm Gotham tim** **e** _

_Time between messages: 10 hours, 22 minutes_

 

_**A**   **pril 15, 2012, 3:05pm Gotham time**_

_Time between messages: 2 minutes_

 

_**April 15, 2012, 3:09pm Gotham time** _

_Time between messages: 4 minutes_  

##  [Handwritten letter to Maggie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761759/chapters/33469527)

Dear Maggie

Your Darcy,  
Alex

 _(Word count: 544)_  

##  [Handwritten letter to Alex](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761759/chapters/33501006)

Dear Alex,

Yours,  
Maggie

 _PS included  
_ _(Word count: 953)_

 

#  [April 17, 2012, 1:56am Stanford time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761759/chapters/33530832)

_**April 17, 2012, 10:56am Catania time** _

_Flight from Rome (FCO) to San Francisco (SFO) apprx 14 hours, 15 minutes, airport shuttle to Stanford apprx. 30 minutes, baggage claim apprx. 11 minutes (I’m optimistic and it gives us a nice round number) Alex’s flight would have taken off apprx. April 16, 8:00 pm Monterosso/Rome/Catania time. 32 minutes from train station to airport (by express train), Rome airport recommends check in at least 3 hours  before international flights so assuming they took every possible minute together but also that Alex is a bit of a control freak and would want extra time for the trip to the airport just in case they would have last seen each other 4 hours before the flight left which puts last contact at April 16, 4:00pm Rome time. I did try to find actual flight schedules for this date but unfortunately data that old seems to be only available for purchase. It was a fun couple of hours trying to find it though!_

_Time lapsed since they last saw each other - 18 hours, 56 minutes_

Hi Maggie,

Good night, Mags,  
Alex

_(Word count: 259)_

 

#  [April 17, 2012, 8:01pm Catania time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761759/chapters/33556824)

_**April 17, 2012, 11:01am Stanford time** _

_Time between messages: 9 hours, 5 minutes_

Hi Alex,

Yours,  
Maggie

_(Word count: 615)_

 

#  [April 18, 2012, 12:41pm Stanford time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761759/chapters/33584337)

_**April 18, 2012, 9:41pm Catania time** _

_Time between messages: 1 day, 1 hour, 40 minutes_

Hi Maggie,

Yours,  
Alex

_(Word count: 298)_

 

#  [April 19, 2012, 3:49pm Stanford time (Post-Skype call)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761759/chapters/33609654)

_**April 20, 2012, 12:49am Catania time** _

_Time between messages: 1 day, 3 hours, 8 minutes_

Hey Maggie,

Your nerd,  
Alex

 _Sent from iPhone  
_ _(Word count: 174)_

 

#  [April 20, 2012, 9:12am Catania time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761759/chapters/33638316)

_**April 20, 2012, 12:12am Stanford time** _

_Time between messages: 8 hours, 23 minutes_

Morning Alex,

Love,  
Maggie

_(Word count: 671)_

 

#  [April 20, 2012, 9:15am Catania time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761759/chapters/33638316)

_**April 20, 2012, 12:15am** _

_Time between messages: 3 minutes_

*No salutation

Maggie

_(Word count: 59)_

 

#  [April 20, 2012, 9:17am Stanford time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761759/chapters/33665901)

_**April 20, 2012, 6:17pm Catania time** _

_Time between messages: 9 hours, 2 minutes_

Hi Maggie,

Love,  
Alex

_(Word count: 37)_

 

#  [April 21, 2012, 8:52pm Midvale time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761759/chapters/33665901)

_**April 21, 2012, 5:52am Catania time** _

_Time between messages: 11 hours, 35 minutes_

Hi Maggie,

Love (just in case that wasn’t clear),  
Alex

_(Word count: 273)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on Tumblr @purplesaline!
> 
> If I've made any errors shoot me a heads up here or there and I'll make whatever changes are necessary.
> 
> And as always, a huge thanks to SapphicScholar and BearsInCastles for giving us all such a great fic to read and putting so much hard work into it! These two ladies are about to embark on their on long distance relationship which I know from personal experience is not an easy thing to do, so make sure you go show them a little extra support as they prepare for the next chapter in their own relationship.


	7. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last bit of breakdown for 81-100
> 
> While working on the first visual I discovered a lot of errors in the first two parts as far as time between messages goes. Mostly I screwed up on time zones by an hour for a good portion of part two but I've corrected them now!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost finished the first visual representation of data. Sorry it's taking so long! There was some trial and error and, really, a hell of a lot of data points (232ish) and then figuring out the design on top of it. Good news is this is likely to be the most labour intensive of the lot so future ones should come a little quicker. Hoping to have it up either later this evening or tomorrow depending on how the last bit of design touch-ups go (aka depending on how well I'm able to wrangle my OCD and convince myself it doesn't have to be perfect)
> 
> As you'll see I repeated some of the emails I had included in Part 2 at the beginning here just so the entire chapter was all together.

 

#  [ April 20, 2012, 9:17am Stanford time ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761759/chapters/33665901)

[ **_April 20, 2012, 6:17pm Catania time_ ** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761759/chapters/33665901) **_  
_ ** _Time between messages: 9 hours, 2 minutes_

Hi Maggie,  
  
Love,  
Alex  
  
_(Word count: 37)_

#  [April 21, 2012, 8:52pm Midvale time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761759/chapters/33665901)

**_April 21, 2012, 5:52am Catania time_ ** **_  
_ ** _Time between messages: 11 hours, 35 minutes_

Hi Maggie,  
  
Love (just in case that wasn’t clear),  
Alex  
  
_(Word count: 273)_

#  [April 22, 2012, 9:19pm Midvale time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761759/chapters/33665901)

**_April 23, 2012, 6:19am Catania Time_ ** **_  
_ ** _Time between messages: 2 days, 27 minutes_

Dear Alex,  
  
Love,  
Mom  
  
_(Word count: 553)_

#  [April 22, 2012, 10:03am Catania time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761759/chapters/33694287)

**_April 22, 2012, 1:03am Stanford time  
_ ** _Time between messages (From Alex’s last email): 1 day, 4 hours, 11 minutes_

Dear Alex,

Love,  
Maggie

_(Word count: 415)_

#  [April 27, 2012, 4:31pm Catania time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761759/chapters/33719943)

**_April 27, 2012, 7:31am Stanford time  
_ ** _Time between messages: 5 days, 6 hours, 28 minutes_

Hey Alex,

Maggie

_(Word count:108)_

#  [April 27, 2012, 11:03am Stanford time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761759/chapters/33746961)

**_April 27, 2012, 8:03pm Catania time  
_ ** _Time between messages: 3 hours, 32 minutes_

Hi Maggie,

Let me know!  
Love,  
Alex

_(Word count: 92)_

#  [April 27, 2012, 11:54pm Catania time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761759/chapters/33771141)

**_April 27, 2012, 2:54pm Stanford time  
_ ** _Time between messages: 3 hours, 51 minutes_

Alex…  
  
I still love you but stopl.l k. Maggie

_(Word count: 72)_

#  [April 28, 2012, 10:03am Catania time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761759/chapters/33771141)

**_April 28, 2012, 1:03am Stanford time  
_ ** _Time between messages: 10 hours, 9 minutes_

*No salutation

Love,  
Maggie

_(Word count: 251)_

#  [April 28, 2012, 11:17am Catania time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761759/chapters/33771141)

**_April 28, 2012, 2:17am Stanford time  
_ ** _Time between messages: 1 hour, 14 minutes_

*No salutation  
*email begins - Alex…

*No signoff

_(From Maggie)  
_ _(Word count: 72)_

#  [April 28, 2012, 9:58am Stanford time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761759/chapters/33798438)

**_April 28, 2012, 6:58pm Catania time  
_ ** _Time between messages: 7 hours, 41 minutes_

Dear Maggie,

Love,  
Alex

_(Word count: 941)_

#  [April 29, 2012, 12:06pm Catania time (Post-Skype Call)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761759/chapters/33822702)

**_April 29, 2012, 3:06am Stanford time  
_ ** _Time between messages: 17 hours, 8 minutes_

Dear Alex,

Love,  
Maggie

_(Word count: 229)_ _  
_ _PS Included_

#  [April 29, 2012, 7:01pm Catania time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761759/chapters/33822702)

**_April 29, 2012, 10:01a Stanford time  
_ ** _Time between messages: 6 hours, 55 minutes_

Alex…

Love you,  
Maggie

_(Word count: 208)  
_ _Email from Kara included (see below)_

\---

Um… hi Alex!

Love,  
Kara

_(Word count: 136)_

#  [April 29, 2012, 7:38pm Catania time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761759/chapters/33822702)

**_April 29, 2012, 10:38am Stanford time  
_ ** _Time between messages: 37 minutes_

Hey Alex,

Skype tomorrow?  
Love,  
Maggie

_(Word count: 109)_

#  [April 29, 2012, 12:39 pm Stanford time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761759/chapters/33860796)

**_April 29, 2012, 9:39pm Catania time  
_ ** _Time between messages: 2 hours, 1 minute_

Hi Maggie,

Love,  
Alex

_(Word count: 295)_

#  [Texts to Kara April 29, 2012, 12:51pm Stanford time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761759/chapters/33860796)

_Time between messages: 12 minutes_

 

#  [April 30, 2012, 7:56am Catania time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761759/chapters/33887078)

**_April 29, 2012, 10:56pm Stanford time  
_ ** _Time between messages: 10 hours, 17 minutes_

Hi Alex,

Love,  
Maggie

_(Word count: 249)_

#  [May 3, 2012, 7:02pm Catania time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761759/chapters/33887078)

**_May 3, 2012, 10:02am Stanford time  
_ ** _Time between messages: 3 days, 11 hours, 6 minutes_

*No salutation

*No signoff

_(From Maggie)  
_ _(Word count: 41)_

#  [May 4, 2012, 6:16pm Catania time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761759/chapters/33887078)

**_May 4, 2012, 9:16am Stanford time  
_ ** _Time between messages: 23 hours, 14 minutes_

*No salutation

Love,  
Maggie

_(Word count: 92)_

#  [May 5, 2012, 11:11pm Catania time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761759/chapters/33887078)

**_May 5, 2012, 2:11pm Stanford time  
_ ** _Time between messages: 1 day, 4 hours, 55 minutes_

*No salutation

Love,  
Maggie

_(Word count: 75)_

#  [May 7, 2012, 10:24 am Stanford time (Post Sexting)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761759/chapters/33910986)

**_May 7, 2012, 7:24pm Catania time  
_ ** _Time between messages: 1 day, 20 hours, 13 minutes_

Hi Maggie,

Love you,  
Alex

_(Word count: 293)_

#  [May 9, 2012, 8:55pm Catania time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761759/chapters/33934557)

**_May 9, 2012, 11:55am Stanford time  
_ ** _Time between messages: 2 days, 1 hour, 31 minutes_

ALEX!!!!! I GOT INTO NATIONAL CITY!!!

Love,  
Maggie

_(Word count: 168)_

#  [May 9, 2012, 12:01pm Stanford time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761759/chapters/33934557)

_**May 9, 2012, 9:01pm Catania time**_   
_Time between messages: 6 minutes_

*No salutation  
*email begins - MAGGIE THAT’S AMAZING!!!

Love,  
Alex

_(Word count: 46)_

#  [May 10, 2012, 11:26pm Catania time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761759/chapters/33934557)

**_May 10, 2012, 2:26pm Stanford time  
_ ** _Time between messages: 1 day, 2 hours, 25 minutes_

Heyyy Alex,

Your Maggie

_(Word count: 132)_

#  [May 13, 2012, 8:21pm Stanford time (Post-Skype Sex)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761759/chapters/33957549)

**_May 14, 2012, 5:21am Catania time  
_ ** _Time between messages: 3 days, 5 hours, 55 minutes_

Hi Mags,

Love,  
Alex

_(Word count: 416)_

#  [May 14, 2012, 12:26pm Catania time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761759/chapters/33981528)

**_May 14, 2012, 3:26am Stanford time  
_ ** _Time between messages: 7 hours, 5 minutes_

*No salutation  
*email begins - Alex!! Congratulations!

Yours,  
Maggie

_(Word count: 499)_

#  [May 16, 2012, 4:02pm Stanford time (Post Sexting)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761759/chapters/34003451)

**_May 17, 2012, 1:02am Catania time  
_ ** _Time between messages: 2 days, 12 hours, 36 minutes_

Hi Maggie,

Love you lots,  
Alex

_(Word count: 545)_

#  [May 18, 2012, 8:00am Catania time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761759/chapters/34026269)

**_May 17, 2012, 11:00pm Stanford time  
_ ** _Time between messages: 1 day, 6 hours, 58 minutes_

Morning Alex (unless you’re still up… in which case good night, my dear),

Love,  
Maggie

_(Word count: 622)_ _  
_ _PS included_

#  [May 21, 2012, 8:41pm Catania time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761759/chapters/34047953)

**_May 21, 2012, 11:41am Stanford time  
_ ** _Time between messages: 3 days, 12 hours, 41 minutes_

*No salutation  
*email begins - Alex!!!

Love you!  
Maggie

_(Word count: 99)_

#  [May 24, 2012, 9:07pm Catania time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761759/chapters/34047953)

**_May 24, 2012, 12:07pm Stanford time  
_ ** _Time between messages: 3 days, 26 minutes_

*No salutation  
*email begins - HOLY SHIT ALEX!!!

Maggie

_(Word count: 114)_

#  [May 24, 2012, 2:21pm Stanford time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761759/chapters/34047953)

**_May 24, 2012, 11:21pm Catania time  
_ ** _Time between messages: 2 hours, 14 minutes_

WOOH!!! That’s amazing, Maggie!! I’m starting a countdown now! I’m so excited!

Love,  
Alex

_(Word count: 104)_

#  [May 25, 2012, 9:24pm Stanford time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761759/chapters/34068374)

**_May 26, 2012, 6:24am Catania time  
_ ** _Time between messages: 1 day, 7 hours, 3 minutes_

Hi Maggie,

Love,  
Alex

_(Word count: 436)_

#  [May 28, 2012, 8:09am Catania time (Post-Skype call)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761759/chapters/34068374)

**_May 27, 2012, 11:09pm Stanford time  
_ ** _Time between messages: 2 days, 1 hour, 45 minutes_

Hi Alex,

Love,  
Maggie

_(Word count: 263)_

#  [June 1, 2012, 6:13pm Catania time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761759/chapters/34088258)

**_June 1, 2012, 9:13am Stanford time  
_ ** _Time between messages: 4 days, 10 hours, 4 minutes_

Dear Alex,

Love,  
Maggie

_(Word count: 354)_

#  [June 2, 2012, 5:12pm National City time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761759/chapters/34088258)

**_June 3, 2012, 2:12am Catania time  
_ ** _Time between messages: 1 day, 7 hours, 59 minutes_

Hi Maggie,

Love,  
Alex

_(Word count: 405)_

#  [June 5, 2012, 2:42pm National City time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761759/chapters/34108415)

**_June 5, 2012, 5:42pm Philadelphia time_ **

_Time between messages: 2 days, 21 hours, 30 minutes_

Layover Texts

#  [June 5, 2012, 6:23pm National City time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761759/chapters/34108415)

_Time between messages: 3 hours, 41 minutes_

Home.

#  [October 6, 2017 National City](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761759/chapters/34128941)

_Time between messages: 1949 days_

Dear Alex,

I love you, and I cannot wait to call you my wife, double-doctor Alex Danvers.  
Forever yours,  
Maggie

_(Word count: 1826)_

\---

Dear Maggie,

You’re my ride or die  
Love,  
The VERY soon-to-be Mrs. Dr. Dr. Special Agent Alex Danvers-Sawyer

_(Word count: 434)_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm always happy to geek out about this sort of stuff! Feel free to come find me on Tumblr @purplesaline
> 
> Also consider dropping by @sapphicscholarwrites on Tumblr for her KoFi link and offering a few dollars in support of all the hard work she and Bears did on this fic!


	8. Calendar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Visual representation of the time lapsed between messages, also includes word count.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Calendar is a visual representation of every letter, email, skype call, and text message interaction between Maggie and Alex in 6,500 miles away...but getting closer. I haven't included any messages sent to or from anyone but those two. All dates and times are Central European Time (CET) or Central European Summer Time (CEST), aka: Maggie's Time Zone. Alex is represented by Purple and Maggie as Green (because that's what they answered as their favourite colour in the emails). The end point of each colour block was the time and date the message was sent, rounded to the nearest 15 minute increment. In the full size file 1 pixel = 15 minutes (The Full Length Calendar including the Legend which is 1080x1080 pixels winds up being 25176x1080 pixels which is equivalent to 349.667x15 inches. My laptop was not happy with how hard I was making it work on this project).
> 
> So as an example Maggie sent an email on January 2 at 9:42pm CET which was 791 words long (word count bar ratio 1 pixel = 2 words). The purple block of colour shows the time lapsed until Alex replies with an email 361 words long on January 4th 12:27am CET. This is then followed by a green block of colour to show the time lapsed until Maggie replies again on January 4 at 10:41pm CET with an 852 word count email. Instances where one person sent multiple messages in a row are represented by a single colour block with word count bars at the time and date a message was sent. Areas where thr two colours fade into each other are spots where there was no clear time and/or date attached to the message. Blue bars are skype calls or sexting exchanges.
> 
> I have also included a few of the milestone comments along the way as a frame of reference.
> 
> To make things, hopefully, a little easier for people to see the images I've included a variety of smaller pieces as well as the full image. Clicking on the links below each image here will take you to larger versions so you can see the details more easily, though you may need to zoom in first depending on your browser/device. The Full Size Images are a little large for browser viewing, at least on my laptop, but you're welcome to them! (I swear half the time it took me to make this was spent waiting five minutes for every single key press because photoshop was processing so slowly). April gets a little messy, sorry about that! I ran out of energy and didn't have the patience left to futz with things to make them look clean.

## Full Length Calendar

[View larger image](https://evolution6500miles.weebly.com/uploads/5/4/9/6/54965645/full_length_canvas_50_.jpg) **|** [View Full Size image](https://evolution6500miles.weebly.com/uploads/5/4/9/6/54965645/full_length_canvas.jpg)

* * *

## Legend

[View larger image](https://evolution6500miles.weebly.com/uploads/5/4/9/6/54965645/legend_50_.jpg) **|** [View Full Size Image](https://evolution6500miles.weebly.com/uploads/5/4/9/6/54965645/legend.jpg)

* * *

## October - January

[View larger image](https://evolution6500miles.weebly.com/uploads/5/4/9/6/54965645/oct-jan_final_50_.jpg) **|** [View Full Size Image](https://evolution6500miles.weebly.com/uploads/5/4/9/6/54965645/oct-jan_final.jpg)

* * *

## February - June

[View larger image](https://evolution6500miles.weebly.com/uploads/5/4/9/6/54965645/feb-june_final_50_.jpg) **|** [View Full Size Image](https://evolution6500miles.weebly.com/uploads/5/4/9/6/54965645/feb-june_final.jpg)

* * *

## October

[View larger image](https://evolution6500miles.weebly.com/uploads/5/4/9/6/54965645/october_final_50_.jpg) **|** [View Full Size Image](https://evolution6500miles.weebly.com/uploads/5/4/9/6/54965645/october_final.jpg)

* * *

## November

[View larger image](https://evolution6500miles.weebly.com/uploads/5/4/9/6/54965645/november_final_50_.jpg) **|** [View Full Size Image](https://evolution6500miles.weebly.com/uploads/5/4/9/6/54965645/november_final.jpg)

* * *

## December

[View larger image](https://evolution6500miles.weebly.com/uploads/5/4/9/6/54965645/december_final_50_.jpg) **|** [View Full Size Image](https://evolution6500miles.weebly.com/uploads/5/4/9/6/54965645/december_final.jpg)

* * *

## January

[View larger image](https://evolution6500miles.weebly.com/uploads/5/4/9/6/54965645/january_final_50_.jpg) **|** [View Full Size Image](https://evolution6500miles.weebly.com/uploads/5/4/9/6/54965645/january_final.jpg)

* * *

## February

[View larger image](https://evolution6500miles.weebly.com/uploads/5/4/9/6/54965645/february_final_50_.jpg)  **|**  [View Full Size Image](https://evolution6500miles.weebly.com/uploads/5/4/9/6/54965645/february_final.jpg)

* * *

## March

[View larger image](https://evolution6500miles.weebly.com/uploads/5/4/9/6/54965645/march_final_50_.jpg) **|** [View Full Size Image](https://evolution6500miles.weebly.com/uploads/5/4/9/6/54965645/march_final.jpg)

* * *

## April

[View larger image](https://evolution6500miles.weebly.com/uploads/5/4/9/6/54965645/april_final_50_.jpg) **|** [View Full Size Image](https://evolution6500miles.weebly.com/uploads/5/4/9/6/54965645/april_final.jpg)

* * *

## May

[View larger image](https://evolution6500miles.weebly.com/uploads/5/4/9/6/54965645/may_final_50_.jpg) **|** [View Full Size Image](https://evolution6500miles.weebly.com/uploads/5/4/9/6/54965645/may_final.jpg)

* * *

## June

[View larger image](https://evolution6500miles.weebly.com/uploads/5/4/9/6/54965645/june_final_50_.jpg)  **|**[View Full Size Image](https://evolution6500miles.weebly.com/uploads/5/4/9/6/54965645/june_final.jpg)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can always find me on Tumblr @purplesaline, feel free to message or ask!


End file.
